O Que Eu Sei Que Você Fez
by snarkyroxy
Summary: Como convencer alguém a voltar quando todo mundo se voltou contra ele? Mostre que você ainda acredita. Oneshot, pósHBP, SSHG amizade. This is the Portuguese version of What I Know You've Done, translated by the wonderful FerPotter.


**O Que Eu Sei Que Você Fez**

por **snarkyroxy**

traduzido por **FerPotter**

**Sumário**: Como convencer alguém a voltar quando todo mundo se voltou contra ele? Mostre que você ainda acredita. One-shot, pós-HBP, SSHG (amizade).

**Aviso:** esta estória contém spoilers do livro 6

* * *

A noite estava de congelar quando Hermione Granger Aparatou em uma rua mal iluminada, tomando um momento para ter certeza de que tinha chegado inteira. Aparatar ainda era uma habilidade nova para ela, e tinha ficado ainda mais difícil com as direções obscuras que lhe foram dadas por nada mais que um retrato, mesmo que o retrato em questão fosse do maior bruxo dos tempos modernos, Alvo Dumbledore.

Recobrando seu equilíbrio e fechando a Capa de Invisibilidade de seu melhor amigo mais firme ao redor de seu corpo, ela subiu cuidadosamente a rua estreita, remendada; acesa apenas por poucas lâmpadas sujas e por raios tremeluzentes do luar.

Seu coração bateu em antecipação nervosa do que iria encontrar no seu destino. Poderiam as palavras do finado Diretor, ditas através do retrato que tinha aparecido em seu escritório logo após sua morte, serem verdadeiras?

O retrato dormiu até que, seguindo o enterro do Diretor, Minerva McGonagall voltou à sala circular e encontrou-o acordado, esperando para entregar uma mensagem urgente a qualquer um que escutasse.

Com olhos vermelhos e pensativa, a Diretora interina veio até a Torre da Grifinória e convidou Harry, Rony e Hermione à segui-la até as gárgulas de pedra. O antigo Diretor pediu para falar com o Harry primeiro, em particular; até mesmo a Professora McGonagall esperou nervosamente do lado de fora. Houve silêncio por muitos minutos, mas então um grito de raiva e oposição veio lá de dentro. Após alguns minutos mais, o jovem perturbado saiu depressa, clamando que o retrato estava enfeitiçado, amaldiçoado, Confundido, e afetado por diversas outras enfermidades.

McGonagall retornou ao escritório por um momento, convidando Hermione a esperar ali, enquanto Rony ia atrás de Harry para acalmá-lo. Confusa, Hermione sentou-se no banco de pedra frio no corredor por um pouco mais, até que a voz da mulher mais velha convidou-a a subir as escadas até o familiar escritório.

Ela queria acreditar no que o retrato do Diretor disse, realmente queria. McGonagall, sentada em uma cadeira à lareira enquanto a estudante e o antigo Diretor conversavam, não disse nada, somente fungando ocasionalmente e esfregando seus olhos enquanto eles enchiam de lágrimas ao ouvir a história do Diretor pela segunda vez naquela noite.

– Eu não iria confiar essa tarefa a você se eu acreditasse que ela lhe colocaria em perigo. Você é a única que pode fazer isso, Srta. Granger –, o velho bruxo disse concluindo sua narrativa sombria. – Você compreende, não?

– Eu... – ela vacilou. Parecia que ela estava traindo Harry em mesmo contemplar o que o Diretor estava pedindo a ela. Ainda assim ela queria acreditar que era verdade, e se fosse o caso, e mesmo assim recusasse, ela estaria traindo a todos. – Por que eu? Por que não a Professora McGonagall? Ela entende, não? Ela acredita em você.

– E você não? – o velho perguntou-a de sua posição na parede.

Ela hesitou.

– Eu quero acreditar – ela finalmente sussurrou. – Eu nunca acreditei que ele poderia-

– E é por isso que deve ser você, querida – McGonagall disse, vindo por trás e colocando suas mãos frias, magras nos ombros da Hermione. – Eu mesma não queria acreditar, mas até Alvo aparecer, eu não tinha escolha a não ser confiar no jovem Sr. Potter.

– Não é que eu não confie no Harry – ela argumentou. – Ele estava lá... eu só... talvez ele só tenha visto o que ele queria ver… e você estava lá também, e... – Sua voz diminuiu incerta.

– Eu estava, de fato, Srta. Granger – o retrato confirmou, o menor dos brilhos retornando a seus olhos, embora eles permanecessem tristes e preocupados. – Isso tem que ser feito rapidamente; hoje à noite, se você puder. Nós devemos resolver esse assunto, para que ele não acredite que o plano falhou.

– Potter está muito bravo para escutar neste momento – McGonagall adicionou. – E após ter contado suas lembranças aos outros sobre o que aconteceu a quatro noites atrás, ninguém ouvirá uma palavra proclamando que os eventos ocorreram de outra forma. Mesmo com a explicação do Alvo, eles não confiarão nele novamente; um retrato pode ser amaldiçoado, e eles acreditarão em qualquer coisa que Potter lhes disser.

– Você precisa trazê-lo de volta com você, Srta. Granger – o Diretor disse gravemente de sua moldura.

Ela olhou para cima, alarmada.

– Trazê-lo de volta? Você está louco, senhor? Todo o mundo bruxo está querendo o sangue dele! Ele nunca passaria pelos portões vivo –

Ela parou sua tirada quando McGonagall entregou-lhe uma pequena bolsa de couro.

– Uma Chave de Portal – a Diretora explicou. – Ela trará você diretamente a esse escritório. Eu não devo sair, nem deixar ninguém entrar, até você voltar.

Hermione olhou fixamente para a bolsa marrom, sua mente passando pelos detalhes que lhe foram dados, procurando por qualquer razão possível de que o plano não funcionaria, qualquer maneira de lhe resgatar do dever ao qual ela já se sentia compelida.

– Mesmo que eu possa convencê-lo de voltar – ela disse calmamente –, que chances ele terá de justificar suas ações? Harry irá matá-lo assim que vê-lo.

– Não, neste escritório ele não irá – disse McGonagall firmemente, seu queixo firme em uma linha dura. – Pela minha vida, Sr. Potter escutará e, Alvo – ela disse, voltando-se de Hermione para o retrato na moldura dourada –, você contará a ele tudo desta vez.

– Eu contarei – disse o Diretor tristemente. – Deixar o Harry no escuro foi meu erro mais grave, e ai de mim que não tive tempo de retificá-lo antes do fim. Se ao menos ele tivesse encontrado Severo antes do jovem Sr. Malfoy ter nos encontrado...

_O quão diferente as coisas poderiam ter sido_, Hermione pensou em conclusão ao lamento incompleto do Diretor.

No entanto, aqui estava uma chance de mudar as coisas. Sua chance de tentar fazer as coisas certas. Hesitando somente um momento mais, Hermione respirou fundo e disse –,

Eu farei.

A expressão do Diretor se abriu em um sorriso esperançoso, mesmo que ainda triste.

– Obrigado, Srta. Granger – ele sussurrou. – Você tem o potencial de salvar tudo.

Dumbledore então lhe deu direções do local onde ela estava agora, tremendo na névoa que escapava do rio que estava invisível por detrás dela.

Algumas voltas e reviravoltas em ruas remendadas mais tarde, ela chegou a um beco sem saída, o imenso monólito da chaminé de um moinho velho, em desuso erguendo-se alto em sua magnitude sombria, bem como o Diretor tinha descrito.

Ela sacou sua varinha de sua manga, contando com a certeza do Diretor de que não haveria barreiras no lugar, enquanto ela cautelosamente se aproximava da última e precária construção na rua chamada Spinner's End.

Concentrando bastante, ela apontou sua varinha para a desculpa de casa a sua frente e encantou o feitiço de detecção que a Professora McGonagall tinha lhe ensinado há apenas minutos atrás –, No caso dele não estar sozinho – a bruxa mais velha tinha dito.

O feitiço revelou a presença de apenas uma pessoa na casa, e Hermione esperava fervorosamente que fosse a pessoa certa.

Havia uma luz opaca brilhando por sob o vão da porta e ela aproximou-se com cuidado, sentidos alerta ao mínimo movimento, até mesmo o roçar das folhas na cama alta de erva daninhas que devia ter sido um dia um jardim de flores.

Assegurando-se que a Capa de Invisibilidade ainda estava apropriadamente no lugar, ela se colocou em um dos lados da porta e abriu-a só um pouquinho, segurando a respiração. Quando isso não resultou em uma reação do lado de dentro, ela empurrou-a mais, e então mais ainda, até que ela conseguiu passar para dentro.

Fechando a porta silenciosamente ao passar, ela achou que estava sozinha na sala até que uma tosse chegou a seus ouvidos. Olhando ao redor, ela podia distinguir vagamente a forma de um homem ocupando uma das duas poltronas surradas da sala, de costas para ela.

A luz da única lanterna suspensa do teto estava muito opaca para distinguir as feições do homem e então, alerta para uma armadilha, Hermione levantou sua varinha e encantou –, _Expelliarmus_ – silenciosamente em sua mente.

A varinha veio voando para o seu domínio de algum lugar no chão perto da poltrona e, olhando-a, não havia engano de a quem ela pertencia.

Enquanto ela olhava fixamente a haste longa e escura com uma mistura de alívio e medo, uma voz baixa disse –, Acabe logo com isso, então.

Ela guardou a varinha recentemente adquirida no seu bolso de trás e, mantendo a sua bem firme, cruzou a sala para parar em frente a ele, embora capciosamente fora de seu alcance. Somente então ela baixou o capuz, e tirou a Capa de Invisibilidade dos seus ombros.

Ele não a reconheceu imediatamente, simplesmente olhando fixamente à sua frente, vago, para a parede no outro extremo da sala. Seus olhos, realçados por círculos escuros, estavam inertes e vermelhos, e ela passou os olhos por sobre a mesa ao lado e pelo chão ao redor de sua poltrona procurando uma garrafa de bebida vazia, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Sua roupa parecia estranha, muito... desalinhada.

– Eu sabia que eles mandariam alguém – ele disse. Sua voz estava rouca, porém clara, e ela descartou a idéia de que ele esteve bebendo quando ele acrescentou –, só não sabia que seria você.

– Eu vim por minha própria vontade – ela disse calmamente, incerta sobre como lidar com o homem a sua frente, tão diferente do bruxo formidável que ela tinha se preparando para enfrentar. – Disseram-me onde encontrá-lo, mas eu não estou aqui para machucá-lo.

– Para quê, então? – ele desdenhou, e tossiu severamente, fazendo careta como se o esforço estivesse machucasse. – Por que você está aqui? O Potter não disse o que eu fiz? Ele lhe mandou para se vingar por ele?

– O Harry me contou o que ele viu – ela disse ponderadamente –, e o Professor Dumbledore contou o que ele sabia.

Pela primeira vez desde sua chegada, os olhos pretos dele se voltaram em sua direção, reduzidos em descrença.

– Você mente – ele disse asperamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça em silencio.

A menor das ações pareceu ter despertado algo em seu ex-professor, porque ele levantou-se de um salto, agarrando-a e mantendo a mão que segurava a varinha com uma força de machucar antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento. Ele parecia selvagem e aterrorizante naquele momento, e Hermione se perguntava se não tinha mesmo sido enganada, tapeada por um eco Confundido de um homem morto.

– Não minta para mim! – ele gritou. Ele estava tão perto de seu rosto que podia sentir o bafo quente, bravo em sua pele, ainda assim o corpo dele, pressionado contra o seu, parecia frio. – Ele não lhe disse nada! Ele está morto! Alvo Dumbledore está morto!

Ela o encarava com olhos arregalados, assustada. Enquanto encarava-o, uma emoção estranha parecia flutuar em seu rosto; algo tão completamente estranho a suas feições severa, pálida que ela não podia sequer descrever o que era.

Ele soltou-a, meio que a empurrando para longe dele enquanto dava dois passos para trás e simplesmente caía na poltrona.

– Morto – ele disse novamente, em uma voz vazia.

Era como se falando a verdade em voz alta tivesse reforçado-a para ele; o lembrado dos eventos terríveis do ano passado ou anteriores, e a conclusão devastadora de quatro dias atrás que Hermione estava só começando a entender.

– Um retrato – ela disse calmamente, o terror deixando-a para ser substituído somente por um profundo senso de desespero. – Ele apareceu no escritório logo após – ela fez uma pausa, tomando um fôlego trêmulo –, após a morte dele, mas ele não falou até depois do... do enterro.

Novamente, ele estava silencioso, embora Hermione pensasse ter visto um tremor correr seu corpo esguio. Era estranho, o quão frágil ele parecia quando não estava imponente sobre ela. As palavras de Dumbledore voltaram a sua memória, de como o ex-diretor da Sonserina tinha implorado para ser liberado dessa tarefa, implorado para que Dumbledore tomasse sua vida antes que ele fosse forçado a tomar a de seu mentor.

Entretanto, ele não tinha sido liberado. Ele havia sido forçado a fazer algo tão terrível, tão repreensível, tão absolutamente repulsivo... era algum milagre que ele paresse tão terrível agora?

– Quanto ele lhe contou? – Ele tossiu de novo, severamente, enquanto Hermione sentava-se cuidadosamente na ponta do sofá.

– Tudo – ela sussurrou.

– Tudo? – ele ecoou vagamente.

Ela respirou fundo e elaborou –, Porque você se uniu a... ele, porque você o deixou, sua amizade com Lílian – Snape fez um som abafado e inclinou-se para frente, enterrando sua cabeça em suas mãos. – seu voto para proteger Draco e o que ele foi ordenado a fazer, e o plano dele, do Dumbledore, para que você fosse adiante antes que o Draco tivesse a chance de conseguir.

Por um longo tempo, houve silêncio na sala. Hermione assistia as mãos dele fecharem-se em punhos, cada vez mais firmes eles agarravam seus os cabelos, até que ela pensou que ele iria arrancar as mechas negras pela raiz.

Foi então que ela percebeu que os ombros dele estavam tremendo e, contra qualquer bom senso, levantou-se do sofá em sua direção.

– Não.

A única palavra dita densamente por entre a cortina de cabelos finos, parou-a imediatamente. – Não o quê?

– Não chegue mais perto.

Ela hesitou por apenas um momento antes de fazer simplesmente aquilo, desviando da mesa de café baixa e ajoelhando em frente a ele.

Ela suspirou então, incerta do que fazer.

– O que você quer de mim? – ele disse, as palavras abafadas nas mãos que tinham soltado a forte pegada de seus cabelos e tinham movido-se novamente para cobrir seu rosto cabisbaixo.

– Nós queremos que volte.

As palavras pairaram no ar e ele finalmente levantou sua cabeça novamente, seus olhos mais vermelhos do que nunca, embora Hermione agora entendesse por que.

– Voltar? – ele repetiu, e ela pensou ter visto um traço de medo em seus olhos.

– Para Hogwarts – ela disse.

Ele bufou, assustando-a.

– Você acha que eu sou bobo? – ele perguntou, um traço do seu conhecido desprezo retornando. – Que eu deixaria você me atrair de volta aos portões de Hogwarts, onde Aurores com permissão de encantar a Maldição Fatal a primeira vista?

Ela balançou a cabeça e tirou a bolsa de couro do seu bolso, colocando-a na mesa de café onde o Snape olhou-a fixamente por um momento antes de perceber seu uso.

– Levará-nos diretamente ao escritório do Diretor – ela vacilou, lembrando-se da realidade –, da Diretora. Professora McGonagall deu sua palavra de que seria a única presente.

– Você mente – ele disse de novo, embora um traço de incerteza tivesse conseguido invadir sua voz.

– Não – ela disse, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos, desejando que eu visse a verdade. – Você sabe que não estou mentindo.

Ela esperou pela dita picada na frente de sua cabeça, o que Harry havia descrito anos atrás como o primeiro sinal de alguém entrando em sua mente. Ela não sentiu nada, no entanto, e olhou para ele em confusão.

– Eu não posso fazer isso sem minha varinha – ele disse.

Ela mordeu os lábios. Seria uma armadilha? Uma manobra para recobrar sua varinha e, fazendo isso, machucá-la, ou Desaparatar antes que ela pudesse convencê-lo a partir pela Chave de Portal...

Só havia um jeito de descobrir. _Dumbledore confiava nele_, passou por sua cabeça enquanto ela levava a mão para trás de seu corpo e tirava a varinha dele do seu bolso de trás, entregando-a a ele, pelo cabo.

Ele olhava fixamente para a varinha, então para ela novamente.

– Ponha isso para lá – ele murmurou, recostando na poltrona e fechando os olhos.

– Mas, eu... – ela começou a dizer, antes de perceber porque ele não tinha pegado a varinha. Seu gesto, seu desejo de devolvê-la para ele, tinha sido uma demonstração de confiança em si; um que não justificava então que ele sondasse sua mente, procurando mais provas de que ela estava falando a verdade. Quem, além de alguém consciente de toda a história entre ele e Dumbledore, confiaria nele agora?

Ela sabia, e confiava.

Hemione colocou a varinha de volta em seu bolso de trás e guardou a sua, também. Então ela esperou, decidindo deixar o Snape dar o próximo passo. Ele sabia que ela sabia a verdade; ele sabia que ela confiava nele. A bola estava com ele agora; a decisão de voltar para Hogwarts era só dele. Ela entrelaçou as mãos eu seu colo e olhou fixamente para elas.

_Estranho_, ela pensou, olhando para o vestígio vermelho em sua palma esquerda. Ela não se lembrava de ter se cortado. Ela esfregou a mancha e ela saiu, levemente pegajosa. Não havia nada sob ela em sua mão.

Ela tirou a varinha do Snape do seu bolso novamente, e trouxe o cabo para bem perto de seus olhos na luz baixa. Havia uma mancha ao longo do seu comprimento; quase seco, era indubitavelmente, sangue.

Seu olhar moveu-se para a mão dele, descansando languidamente no braço do sofá. Ela não podia ver nenhuma evidência de ferimento, embora ela não conseguisse ver nada muito bem. Ela levantou sua varinha, murmurou um encantamento para aumentar a luminosidade da lanterna pendurada no teto, e arfou pelo que revelou.

Sem dúvida que a roupa dele tinha parecido desalinhada. A sobrecasaca aberta estava rasgada, retalhos do material dependurados na frente. A camisa de baixo, tão preta quanto a casaca, também estava rasgada, revelando a pele ensangüentada embaixo.

– O que aconteceu? – ela sussurrou, olhando para todo aquele sangue em horror.

Ele abriu seus olhos e seguiu a linha se seu olhar, quase como se tivesse se esquecido das feridas, doloridas como elas sem dúvida deviam ter sido.

– Hipogrifo.

A única palavra foi dita em um suspiro, e Hermione lembrou de Harry contando como Bicuço tinha atacado seu ex-professor. Ataques de Hipogrifo, ela sabia, eram rápidos, furiosos, e geralmente mortais.

– Isso foi há quatro dias atrás – ela contrariou descrente, ao mesmo tempo em que um pensamento horrível lhe ocorreu. Teria ele retornado para cá, seu lar da infância, diretamente após deixar Hogwarts naquela noite terrível? Estaria ele sentado aqui, sozinho, estarrecido pelo choque e pelo pesar, por quatro dias?

– Foi? – ele disse sem vida, reafirmando seus receios. O olhar apático havia retornado a seus olhos, os círculos negros tinham sido acentuados pela luz mais forte.

Assustou-a.

Em todas as vezes que ela tinha travado olhares com Severo Snape nos seis anos que o conhecia, sempre havia um fogo queimando no fundo negro. Um traço de raiva, ódio ou escárnio ela tinha visto com freqüência; medo, uma vez; admiração ou paixão, nunca, mas ela não duvidava que ele fosse capaz de ambos, se tivesse uma chance.

Agora, no entanto, eles estavam indiferentes. Vazios, buracos negros; enfraquecidos e cansados. Ele olhava fixo para frente, abstraído da preocupação dela, e aparentemente inconsciente do perigo.

Hermione moveu sua mão de encontro à dele, encontrando-a fria e úmida, mesmo no frio da sala. Ele não retraiu, ou mesmo respondeu, e aquilo a desanimou ainda mais, talvez, do que a palidez doente de sua pele.

– Deixe-me ajudá-lo – ela disse suavemente.

– Ajudar? – ele falou irritado, tossindo novamente, a expressão em sua face dolorosa. –Eu não quero ajuda; eu quero esquecer! Eu quero desfazer, eu quero modificar, eu quero... – sua voz faltou e ele sussurrou –, Eu só quero morrer.

– Não diga isso – ela sussurrou, sua mão apertando a dele com mais força.

– Por quê? É menos verdade se eu não disser em voz alta?

Ela observava-o desamparada. Vindo aqui esta noite, ela tinha esperado qualquer coisa dele; raiva, abuso, provocação, violência, até mesmo silêncio impassível. Ela nunca tinha esperado encontrar tal réplica destruída de um homem aparentemente inabalável.

Ele riu de repente; um som rouco, maníaco que parecia ter surpreendido-o tanto quanto a ela.

– Quão irônico que o temido ex-mestre de Poções de Hogwarts não tenha nem mesmo uma simples poção sobrando para acabar com sua existência patética.

– Pare com isso! – ela gritou, soltando a mão dele e agarrando seus ombros ao invés disso, tentando sacudir algum sentido de volta nele. – Só pare com isso!

Ele sibilou quando os dedos dela enterraram-se rispidamente nas feridas ainda abertas, e ela retraiu rapidamente, odiando-se por causar-lhe ainda mais dor.

– Eu sinto muito – ela murmurou. – Eu sinto muito... por favor, deixe-me fazer alguma coisa.

– Faça o que quiser – ele disse, afundando-se em sua poltrona. – Não fará diferença no final.

Ignorando suas palavras desesperadas, ela firmou-se e avançou, tirando os retalhos esfarrapados de sua sobrecasaca para os lados. Ele parecia ter voltado àquela letargia distante novamente, e ela se preocupou com o sangue fresco que podia ver, brilhando pouco na sala sombria.

Ela tirou a casaca dos seus ombros, o máximo possível com ele largado daquele jeito na poltrona.

A camisa de baixo estava tão arruinada quanto a casaca; um furo grande logo abaixo da clavícula mostrava um ferimento que ainda sangrava, mesmo tanto tempo depois de ter sido causado.

– Você deveria ter procurado ajuda antes – ela murmurou.

– De quem? – ele respondeu mitigado. – O Lord das Trevas me congratulou por meu... meu sucesso... e me mandou embora. Quem era eu para parar de sangrar até uma morte bem-vinda?

– Bem, isto não vai acontecer agora – ela disse firmemente, alcançando os botões da camisa que ainda estava surpreendentemente intacta.

Ele aturou a ajuda dela até que ela fez um movimento para tirar a peça de roupa de lado, ao que ele sibilou em dor e tirou as mãos dela para longe. O sangue dos ferimentos mais leves tinha secado, efetivamente grudando a peça de roupa a seu peito. Ao tirá-la, ela somente iria reavivar o sangramento.

– Sinto muito – ela se desculpou. – Eu não sei nenhum encantamento analgésico.

– Poções são melhores – ele murmurou –, mas como eu não tenho nenhuma, acho que terei que fazer isso eu mesmo.

Ela assistiu enquanto ele se sentava um pouco mais e agarrava cada ponta da camisa. Serrando um pouco os dentes, ele puxou-as, sem conseguir conter o suspiro de dor enquanto os ferimentos reabriam.

Hermione amaldiçoou silenciosamente. Ela não era nenhuma medi-bruxa, e não estava preparada para isso.

– Onde é a cozinha, ou o banheiro? – ela perguntou calmamente. – Eu preciso de algo para estancar o sangue.

– Encanto – ele disse roucamente, recostando na poltrona com uma expressão de dor no rosto. – Vulnus snare.

– Eu não sei o movimento de varinha – ela disse, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do sangue saindo vagarosamente dos ferimentos. Alguns deles pareciam bem fundos, e ela estremeceu, recordando as garras afiadas dos hipogrifos.

– Simplesmente aponte – ele disse fraco.

Ela hesitou um momento, mas então, percebendo que não havia outra opção, pegou sua varinha e apontou-a para um dos menores cortes no ombro dele.

Respirando fundo, ela entoou –, _Vulnus sanare_.

Uma luz breve, branca saiu da ponta da sua varinha e pareceu ser absorvida pelo ferimento. O corte fechou-se, embora uma cicatriz saliente ainda tenha permanecido. Mesmo assim, estava melhor do que antes.

Encorajada, ela se pôs a tentar curar os ferimentos mais profundos, aqueles que ainda estavam sangrando. Nenhum deles curou completamente, obviamente por causa de sua falta de experiência com ambos o encantamento e o movimento da varinha, mas seria suficiente até que eles pudessem retornar a Hogwarts, e os cuidados de uma medi-bruxa de verdade... se ele consentisse em voltar.

Tirando esse pensamento de lado, ela lançou um encantamento mais familiar, um encantamento de limpeza, para livrar seu peito do sangue seco. A pele revelada era pálida... muito pálida, e era de se esperar, ela constatou; quatro dias com ferimentos abertos... a camisa que ele tinha tirado estava endurecida pelo sangue. Era de se espantar que ele não tivesse sangrado até a morte.

Ela ergueu os olhos para o seu rosto.

Sua cabeça estava jogada para trás e seus olhos estavam fechados, seus lábios finos quase translúcidos na palidez. Ela podia ouvir sua respiração na quietude da sala, mas ela soava elaborada, forçada.

– Senhor? – ela disse com urgência. – Pr- Senhor?

Parecia estranho chamá-lo de 'senhor' em tal situação, como lhe parecia a idéia de dizer 'Snape' na cara dele, e 'Professor' não era mais exatamente correto. Talvez ele reagisse se ela dissesse...

– Severo? – ela disse hesitantemente. – Você ainda está comigo?

Houve uma pausa e uma série de respiros, então –, Eu não queria isso – ele disse vazio; seus olhos abertos novamente e olhando fixamente inexpressivos para o teto.

Ele parecia estar em choque. Não era de se surpreender com o trauma que passou, ambos físico e emocional. Ela tinha que convencê-lo a voltar para Hogwarts, e o quanto antes, melhor.

– Eu teria feito tudo que ele me pedisse... – ele continuou desoladamente –, mas isso...

– Mas você fez – ela impeliu, tentando fazê-lo continuar falando –, mesmo que você dificilmente possa admitir isso. Quando não havia nenhuma outra saída, você fez o mais valente e corajoso dos atos possíveis seguindo em frente com isto.

– Corajoso – ele bufou calmamente, desgosto retorcendo seu rosto. – O Potter me chamou de covarde.

Ela segurou sua mão novamente, entrelaçando-a por entre suas próprias em uma tentativa desesperada de alcançá-lo.

– Ele não entende – ela disse –, e é por isso que você precisa voltar. Ele precisa saber a verdade; Eles todos precisam... e não precisam só ouvi-la do retrato do Professor Dumbledore. Você precisa estar lá, também.

– Você acha que vai ajudar se eu voltar e me explicar para pessoas que não querem ouvir? – ele retrucou, baixando a cabeça para encontrar os olhos dela. – Você acha que isso justificará o que eu fiz?

– O que você fez? – Hermione retrucou. – Você não tinha escolha.

– É isso que lhe parece? – ele perguntou. – Sempre há uma escolha. Eu tinha a escolha de morrer. Ao invés disso, eu assassinei meu mentor, meu amigo, a única pessoa que o Lord das Trevas já temeu, a única pessoa que já esteve disposta a me dar uma segunda chance na vida... – Seus olhos estavam de repente estranhamente brilhantes, e ele desviou seu rosto, seu olhar fixo na parede cheia de livros do outro lado da sala.

– Bem, eis o que eu acho que você fez – ela disse calmamente. – Você fez um sacrifício maior do que qualquer um de nós pode até mesmo compreender. Você fez o que lhe foi pedido – a coisa mais terrível que se possa imaginar – para salvar o Draco de um destino horrível, para consolidar sua própria posição como espião, e dar ao restante de nós uma chance de vencer esta guerra.

Ele olhou brevemente na direção dela e ela continuou. – Se eles todos soubessem; se eles todos entendessem toda a história, eles iriam concordar com o que você fez, também.

Os olhos dele encontraram os dela novamente, e dessa vez ele segurou seu olhar. Ela devolveu o olhar, querendo que ele visse a sinceridade e a compaixão que sentia. Ela sabia que seria difícil para ele voltar para Hogwarts, e conhecendo o ódio que existia por ele lá só fazia isso ainda mais difícil. E então havia a perspectiva de ter um confronto com Alvo Dumbledore novamente, que, mesmo na forma de retrato, serviria apenas para lembrá-lo do que tinha feito, trazendo a tona as mesmas inseguranças que já havia vociferado para ela nesta noite.

– Você realmente acredita no que o retrato do Diretor disse? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo, com uma incerteza alheia em seus olhos.

– Eu acredito – ela disse firmemente. – Eu estaria aqui de outra forma?

Seus lábios se curvaram só um pouquinho, embora possa ter sido mais uma careta de dor.

– Me ocorre perguntar por que ele enviou você, dentre todas as pessoas.

– Ele tentou falar com o Harry – ela disse honestamente –, mas ele ainda não quis escutar. Ele acusou o retrato de estar amaldiçoado, de alguma forma. Eu estava mais disposta a ouvir.

– É possível, você sabe, que o retrato tenha sido adulterado – ele retrucou, e ela balançou a cabeça.

– Passou pela minha cabeça que eu poderia estar entrando em uma armadilha – ela admitiu. – Mas eu sabia que ele estava certo no momento em que entrei na casa.

A declaração tornou-a merecedora de um olhar questionador, e ela elaborou –, Você nunca deixaria sua guarda baixa ao menos que você realmente quisesse morrer... se eu fosse qualquer outra pessoa, nesta noite eu poderia ter simplesmente entrado e matado você.

Ele ficou calado, e ocorreu a ela que talvez fosse isso que ele estivesse esperando.

– Eles irão entender – ela disse. – Pode levar um tempo, mas eles irão... eu entendi.

– É um começo, eu acho – ele respondeu, o fantasma de um sorriso triste passou pelo seu rosto.

– Você vai voltar, então? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

Ele olhou a bolsa de couro ainda descansando na mesa de café e olhou ao redor da sala mais uma vez antes de seu olhar voltar a parar nela.

– Vou.

Ela sorriu para ele então, um sorriso verdadeiro, e mesmo que ele não tenha retornado, havia uma centelha em seu olhar novamente, uma centelha de esperança.

Ela se levantou e ofereceu-lhe sua mão.

Ele olhou-a quase que descrente por um momento, antes de chacoalhar-se de leve e agarrá-la, permitindo que ela o ajudasse a se levantar da poltrona baixa.

Ela sacou sua varinha do seu bolso novamente, e ofereceu a ele. Ele aceitou-a dessa vez, limpando o sangue que estava secando no cabo na ponta solta de sua camisa.

Ele olhou para o que tinha sobrado do que um dia tinha sido sua roupa imaculada e franziu a testa, murmurando um encantamento complicado que a Hermione não reconheceu.

Era obviamente um bem útil, aliás, porque mesmo que ele não tenha retornado a casaca e a camisa a suas condições originais, elas foram reparadas e abotoadas a um estado respeitável.

Ele devolveu sua varinha para ela, então, e ela encarou-o, confusa. Ele pressionou-a em sua mão, no entanto, forçando-a a pegá-la.

– Em todo caso – ele murmurou, pegando a bolsa de couro.

Ela avançou para tocá-la, também, mas ele segurou-a fora de alcance por um momento.

– Obrigado, Hermione – ele disse seriamente –, Eu... você... – Ele suspirou. – Só, obrigado.

– E obrigada – ela devolveu honestamente. – Por tudo.

Ele ofereceu a Chave de Portal para ela e, colocando sua própria mão nela, também, ela tocou-a com sua varinha, dizendo –, _Portus_.

Juntos, eles voltaram para Hogwarts.

* * *

_fim_

**Notas da Autora:** Isso é só uma one-shot implausível, escrita logo depois que eu terminei de ler Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe. Eu me recuso a acreditar que o Snape seja verdadeiramente mau, e irei pular alegremente na minha cela acolchoada até o dia que o livro 7 provar que eu estou errada.

Muito obrigada e muitos Snapes de chocolate para a Fer, que traduziu lindamente esta estória para o português.

O título da estória vem da música 'I Must Be Dreaming' do Evanescence:

_Help! You know I've got to tell someone (Socorro! Você sabe que eu tenho que contar para alguém)  
Tell them what I know you've done (Contar para eles o que eu sei que você fez)  
I fear you, but spoken fears can come true (Eu tenho medo de você, mas medos podem se tornar verdade)  
It's not what it seems, not what you think (Não é o que parece, nem o que você pensa)  
No, I must be dreaming_ _(Não, eu devo estar sonhando)_


End file.
